Reusable absorbent articles have traditionally involved an absorbent insert, such as a cloth diaper, and a leak-resistant outer cover, usually including a heavy polymer film formed to resemble underwear. More recently, absorbent articles have become available with a reusable outer cover and disposable inserts. After the disposable insert is soiled, it is discarded, and a new disposable insert is placed in the outer cover, which may be cleaned or otherwise reconditioned prior to reuse. Additionally, new outer covers have become available which offer one or more benefits over past outer covers. Some of the newer outer covers may use non-traditional materials or constructions to make the outer cover more comfortable (softer, more flexible/more conforming to the wearer), more breathable, and/or more aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, many of the newer outer covers achieve these benefits at the expense of other desirable attributes of a reusable outer cover. For example, enhanced breathability may come with lower leakage protection, and softer materials may be less durable over multiple use cycles.
There remains a need for a reusable outer cover that can provide competing or even contradictory properties to improve containment, wearer comfort, skin condition, and aesthetic appeal.